


Small Presents

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra gives Mike a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Presents

**Author's Note:**

> For piratesbooty63fan on tumblr who gave the following prompts on the Drabble meme-  
> 26 I got you a present  
> 27 I'm pregnant  
> 28 Marry me
> 
> I rolled them all into one!

"I got you a present."

Mike blinks in surprise at Debra's quiet admission. "Did I miss an anniversary?" He's asking just to be sure, though he knows he hasn't, so he isn't particularly worried, just curious. A shake of the head is the only response he gets as she pushes an oddly shaped silver package towards him. He grins - after all, who doesn't love surprise presents - as he pulls at the tape but his grin falters in confusion when the paper falls away and he's staring at the tiniest baseball glove he's ever seen in his life. 

He stares and stares and when he looks up, Debra's face is pale as she chews her bottom lip. "Deb?" he asks, just to make sure. 

She nods and it's so rare to see hope and happiness in her expression that he almost doesn't recognise it. "I'm pregnant."

He doesn't let her say anything else, pulls her close and kisses her instead. Her arms wind around his neck and he can feel a smile on her lips against his. That's rare too. 

"You're happy?" she asks with a laugh when he finally lets her go and he laughs with her, pressing his lips to her forehead.  

"Stay there." It's her turn for confusion as he sprints up the stairs, into their bedroom where he reaches into the back of his sock drawer and pulls out the box that he's been hiding there for a long time. Once back in front of her, he goes down on one knee. "I've had this for months," he says. "It's not just because..." She covers her lips with her hand, eyes bright, and he cuts to the chase. "Marry me?"

It's her turn to answer him not with words but with a kiss. 

That's fine by him. 


End file.
